The Crash HIATUS
by FantasyShipper
Summary: When a plane crashes on a remote island its up to Emily and Alison to survive. Along with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and a couple of others, they build a life on this island and hope for someone to find them. Emison. Ezria. Spoby. Haleb.
1. Chapter 1

**The Crash **

**When a plane crashes on a remote island its up to Emily and Alison to survive. Along with Spencer, Hanna, Aria and a couple of others, they build a life on this island and hope for someone to find them. Emison. Ezria. Spoby. Haleb. **

It was about two pm when everything went wrong. Fire, smoky, air, and screams. Emily got up on her limpy leg and searched for her friends. She tried her best to block out the bloody screams of women and children. She looked down at her ankle. It was probably broken, but for some reason she didn't feel pain. Where are they? They better be here. She saw a glimpse of blonde hair. It was either Hanna or Alison, or some stranger. She was hoping it was one of them. "Hey…" Emily said weakly. They turned around.

"Oh god Em, you're okay. We have to go find the others." Emily could hear the voice loud and clear and she could see perfectly. She just couldn't make out the face. It was like she was in some kind of psychic shock. The person grabbed her arm and pulled her. The girl brought her to a crowd of people.

_You excited for the school trip? Hanna asked. Yeah, just a bunch of us teens and like two teachers, yes please…" _ Emily was suddenly wiped out of her own memory as she saw the girl she recognized as Spencer on the ground. Thats when everything clicked for her. She realized what was happening. She realized that they had been in a plane crash, and that there were probably multiple innocent teenagers and adults that were dead. Emily helped Spencer up.

"Come on Spence." Emily said. Hanna put Spencer's other arm around her neck.

"We got to find Tobs...and Aria...and Alison." Spencer said weakly. Emily's heart dropped at the mention of Alison's name. She almost nearly dropped Spencer. Alison was her first love. She had never had the guts to ask her out though.

"Spencer...shh its okay. We need to focus on you now." Hanna said loudly.

"Is it you're ribs?" Emily asked.

"No my leg...there's a big piece of glass in it." Spencer said. They got to a safe place and laid Spencer down in the sand. Emily luckily had a lighter in her pocket. She had been planning to smoke a little weed on this trip, but obviously that wasn't going to happen. She examined Spencer's leg.

"Oh god look over there." Emily said. Spencer looked in the way that Emily was pointing, and she pulled it out.

"Ahhh fucking shit!" SPencer yelled at the top of her lungs.

"This is gonna hurt even worse Spencer. I'm going to have to burn this wound to close it." Emily said.

"Do what you have to do." Spencer said. Emily grabbed a stick and set it on fire. She brought it down to Spencer's leg. "Fuckkk! Shit fucking stop!" Spencer yelled. Emily couldn't stop. If she got an infection she would die. Spencer fell unconscious because of the pain. Emily was grateful for that.

"Holy fuck." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily asked as she continued burning the wound.

"Its Aria, and Alison." Hanna said. At this Emily looked up. She saw Alison and Aria running over.

"oh god, is she okay?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, I'm burning her wound so it doesn't get infected." Emily said as she continued her work. She just finished. She took her white bandana out of her back pocket and tied it around Spencer's leg. She looked at Alison. Her eyes were still as blue and piercing as ever.

"Are you okay Em?" Alison asked sweetly.

"Yeah, I just have a broken ankle." Emily said like it was no big deal. Alison looked at her like she was crazy.

"Emily you need to rest." Alison said seriously. She made Emily sit down. She gently took off Emily's black vans. Her ankle was a little swollen.

"Oh god. Thats just wow." Aria said.

"Shutup Aria." Alison said seriously. Alison touched Emily's achilles heel. "Does that hurt Em?" Alison asked.

"No." Emily said honestly. It was actually quite soothing.

"This isn't a broken ankle or foot. Its a dislocated Ankle." Alison said. "We need to pop in back into place." She said still examining the foot.

"I'll do it." Aria said. She looked at Emily's foot. Alison went over to Emily's side.

"This is gonna hurt like a bitch Em. But it needs to be done. I'll distract you." Alison said. Emily was about to ask how, but then Alison's lips were on hers and they were kissing. She had been dreaming about this moment since 8th grade. Suddenly she felt a deathining pain in her ankle. She actually bit Alison's lip in response, but the blonde didn't seem to mind as she deepened the kiss a little. Emily was certainly enjoying this. Alison was the first to release from the kiss. Emily had to catch her breath. She had to adjust to what just happened. She looked at her left ankle and it was actually looking straight.

"Thanks Aria." Emily said honestly.

"Anytime Em." Aria said. Suddenly everyone heard a voice that sounded like Caleb yelling.

"Ahhhhh shit its crushing my fucking ribs!" He yelled.

"i'm trying man. Its heavy as shit." Toby said.

"C'mon." Hanna said. Just then Spencer woke up. "Shit, Aria stay with Spence." Hanna said before they ran off to where the boys were. Noel, Jake, Ezra, and Toby were trying to get a piece of debris off of Caleb. The girls joined in to help. They all suddenly heard multiple loud cracks.

"AhHHHHH Fuck!" Caleb yelled before going unconscious.

"Well there go his ribs." Noel said.

**New story. Let me know what you guys think. I usually do my stories based around like one couple mainly, and this is like that. But I'm using the four endgames as the other couples and you'll see them a lot more. Should I continue it? Let me know. **

**Follow, Favorite and Review.**

**-Angel **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Caleb had gotten knocked out because of the pain. "Come on fucking lift this shit!" Toby yelled. They had finally lifted it after about 15 minutes of struggling. Noel drug Caleb out. He checked his pulse.

"Shit he's dead." Noel said. Hanna collapsed at his side.

"Oh god Caleb, I'm so sorry I didn't protect you." Hanna said. Noel laughed.

"I was just kidding!" Noel laughed everyone stared at him with daggers. Toby stood up and punched him square in the jaw. "What the fuck man?!" He yelled clenching his jaw for a second.

"Don't fuck around like that Noel!" Toby yelled.

"We're gonna need to keep his ribs compressed." Emily said, she lifted his shirt up and felt his side. "There's no broken ribs. Their just a little cracked, and I guess it knocked him out." Emily said. Everyone let breaths out, of relief. Emily took her sweater off and wrapped it around Caleb's ribs.

"Do you think he'll be okay?" Hanna whispered to Alison.

"Yeah, he'll be fine as long as he's got Emily and you taking care of him." Alison said honestly. Hanna nodded in agreement. Emily finished tying her sweater around the boy and stood up, she walked over to Hanna and Alison.

"He'll be fine. It'll take maybe a couple of days to heal, since its only minor." Emily said, truthfully. Alison and Hanna nodded. "There are a lot of people here. We need to go through the luggage thats on the ground and start looking for important things we can use as shelter, and things we can use to make fire." Emily said. Hanna nodded and went off to look for some stuff.

"What do you think the body count is?" Alison asked. Emily looked around still seeing lots of fire and people screaming and running.

"Probably about 28 dead. Maybe 14 on the brink of death." Emily said honestly.

"You're really handling this well Em, Im impressed." Alison said.

"When you have a tragedy like this happen to you, you have two choices. Let it destroy you or you can let it make you stronger...I'm going with the second choice." Emily said. Alison nodded.

"Do you want to talk about...what happened?" Alison asked.

"Ali...I get it. You only kissed me to distract me...It doesn't mean anything." Emily said in slight disappointment. But it was enough for Alison to notice. Alison put her arm on Emily's arm.

"Emily...It wasn't just to distract you." Alison said before walking off in the direction of Aria and Spencer. Emily mentally slapped herself. She had always had a feeling that Alison knew about the crush she had on her., but she never thought more into depth about it. Alison was bisexual. And she always had a boyfriend or a girlfriend that Emily just couldn't compete with.

Spencer got up on her feet and started walking with Aria and Alison. "How long do you think it'll take for someone to find us?" Aria asked Spencer.

"Well, it the show lost I'm pretty sure no one found them." Spencer said honestly. Alison eyed her. "What? Its just my input." Spencer said truthfully.

"I can't believe our plane crashed." Aria said.

"Well believe it Aria." Alison said. She looked around. She looked back at where Emily was. She was helping some pregnant chick. She was so sweet. She turned her attention back to Spencer.

"How's your leg?" Alison asked.

"Its great. Emily really did a great job. She's like magic." Spencer claimed.

Hanna was searching through things when she was approached by Emily. "DId you find anything useful?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, some fruits and non-perishables. Couple bottles of alcohol...and a lot of condoms." Hanna said the last part with a smile. Emily smiled too. Emily looked in the suitcase Hanna had grabbed to put all of the other stuff in.

"Is Jenna dead?" EMily asked.

"I'm not sure." Hanna asked. "Why?" She asked.

"Because...she was a really good person." Emily said nodded. What are we gonna do about shelter?" Emily asked. Hanna motioned toward a box.

"It's got a tent inside." Hanna said. Emily nodded. "Who knew that we would be in an episode of lost." Hanna said. Emily laughed.

"Yeah, its not even funny. But its actually really funny." She said smiling.

"So...how are things with Ali?" Hanna asked.

"Hanna, this really isn't the time or place for that." Emily said seriously.

"I know, its just I'm curious is all." Hanna said. Emily fell into the blonde's spell.

"Well, Ali told me that the kiss we shared together wasn't just to distract me. And thats all she said, then she walked away." Emily sad looking down at her feet.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily simply said. She looked at the simmering hot sun. She reached into her pocket and retrieved her phone. It had like 93 percent battery. She tried calling 911. No signal...of course. She looked at the time. 6:42 pm. She just sighed heavily.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked concerned.

"No signal." Emily said, she turned her phone off.

**2 hours Later...**

"Are we really all gonna sleep in this fucking tent together?" Noel asked.

"We could always throw you out." Ezra said. Noel shut his mouth in that moment. Alison was next to Emily.

"Guys we can be comfortable if you guys stop moving!" Spencer yelled. It was already dark outside. Emily had enough of everyone's bickering. She got up and left the tent. She sat on the sand outside the tent next to the fire. She got the pot Hanna had collected and filled it up with sea water then went back to the fire and set it up so it could boil and the water would be drinkable.

"See what you guys did? You made Emily get upset." Caleb said weakly.

"Yeah, and she's been like the MVP of the whole day." Toby said. Everyone looked at Alison.

"Fine, I'll go make sure she's okay." Alison said getting out of the tent. She saw Emily on the other side of the fire. She went over on the other side where she was and sat down next to her. "What are you doing?" Alison asked looking at the pot suspended over the fire.

"Making the salt water drinkable." Emily said. Alison smiled.

"You're getting way too smart Fields." Alison said with a smile. Emily carefully took the pot off of the suspender and put it into the sand. "Are you okay?" Alison asked.

"I don't know Alison." Emily said truthfully. "What did you mean earlier today when you said you didn't just kiss me to distract me?" Emily asked. Alison looked at her. She squeezed Emily's hand.

"Ever since sophomore year...I would sit at home and think that I have a hopeless crush on someone I have no chance with...You are so out of my league Emily. You're sweet, smart, and loyal and friendly. Everything that I'm not." Alison took a deep breath.

"My heart stops when you look at me Em...I know I don't have a chance with you, but I really want to let you know that I like you." Alison said. Emily couldn't process what Alison had just said.

"I think the water's ready." Was all Emily could say. Alison just stood up and was about to go back to the tent. "Wait...Alison." Alison turned around and looked at her.

"Yeah?" Alison asked as her voice croaked a little.

"Your feelings...they aren't one sided." Emily said. Alison smiled at went back into the tent. Emily took a sip of the water out of the pot. It was good. She had never realized how much she appreciated water until that point. She took a couple more gulps and took it into the tent.

"You okay Emily?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, I was just getting some water." Emily said.

"Emily, salt water will kill you." Spencer said.

"I purified it with the fire. You guys drink up. I already had my fair share." She handed the pot to Caleb first and he only drank a little, because he was still in some pain. Everyone passed it around and drank it until it was all gone.

"You know, I think we'll be alright." Ezra said.

"Yeah, as long as we have each other." Aria said. Shortly everyone fell asleep together, bunched up trying to keep warm.

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews. I really love it when I get a lot of them. I'm definitely continuing this. I really feel in love with this story. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

Alison was the first to wake up. She looked at everyone who was soundly asleep. It had been a really rough night. She looked at Emily, she was so cute when she slept. She was like a mixture of a bunny, and a puppy. She smiled lightly at that. She got up out of the tent quietly, careful not to wake anyone up.

She sat down on the ground. It was probably about nine am. She couldn't believe she was in this situation. She thought about her ex girlfriend.

"_Oh c'mon Alison. Don't be such a wuss." Cece said with a smile as she continued kissing her neck. _

"_Cece, I'm not ready." Alison said muttered. _

"_Well I am." She said. Alison wished for Emily to show up in that moment, but that wasn't going to happen. She was going to be pressured to have sex with Cece, she had always wanted her first time to be with Emily. But that wasn't going to happen. She let silent tears fall out of her eyes. _

Alison was snapped out of her flashback to be greeted by Emily. "Morning." Emily said quietly.

"Hey Em." Alison said. Emily sat down next to her. She went in her pocket to retrieve a mini packet of skittles. She opened it. "Want some?" Emily asked sweetly.

"No, those are yours Emily." Alison said. Emily took Alison's hand and held it under the small bag and poured some in her hand. Emily chugged the rest which was about four. Alison had five.

"I know that you're hungry Alison. So you should eat it. I don't want to have to shove it down your throat." Emily said jokingly. Alison smiled. She ate them.

"Thanks." Alison said. Emily nodded.

"By the way Alison...I'm not out of your league. You're like the number seven, everyone's favorite number. And I'm like the number nine. The number no one notices or cares about. I even trip people up in math problems." Emily said sadly. Alison grabbed her hand, causing Emily to look into her hypnotizing blue orbs.

"Hey, don't say that Emily. I'll have you know that number nine happens to be my favorite number." Alison said truthfully.

"Why?" Emily asked, glancing down at their intertwined hands.

"Because the number nine is sweet, honest, caring, and the number nine's beautiful." Alison said, actually describing Emily instead of the number nine. Emily blushed. Alison leaned forward to kiss Emily but was interrupted by Noel...of course.

"Oh ladies, I didn't mean to interrupt the hot girl on girl action." He said with a smirk. Alison eyed him seriously.

"Well good morning to you too Noel." Emily said, she was actually really pissed at Noel. Even in a situation like this he still managed to be a dick.

"Oh come on take it easy on me. You're my favorite cutie with a booty." Noel said with a smirk. Emily and Alison rolled their eyes.

"We'll talk later okay?" Alison asked. Emily nodded. "How's Caleb?" Alison asked directing her question to Noel.

"How should I know? He was snoring all fucking night, preventing me from getting my beauty sleep." Noel said. Just then Ezra came out.

"Morning smart ass." Noel said. Ezra punched him playfully on the arm.

"Just because I'm a teacher at Hollis doesn't mean I'm smart. In fact in your lifetime you only learn about two percent of of what you will learn in school." He said.

"I swear if you say one more fucking statistic Fitz…." Alison muttered.

"i'm just trying to make sure you guys are as educated as possible." He said with a smile.

"We're in our fucking senior year of high school...This is the most educated I'm ever going to get." Noel said. Everyone just laughed.

After about 13 minutes everyone came out of the tent. "So whats the plan for today?" Jake asked.

"Well I was thinking we split up. Spencer and I. Aria and Ezra. Hanna and Caleb. And Alison and Emily." Toby said.

"Well who am I going to be with?" Noel asked.

"Jake." Toby said. Noel rolled his eyes, so did Jake.

"How are your ribs feeling?" Hanna whispered to Caleb. He smiled at her.

"It hurt like crap at the beginning of last night...but then you were there next to me. Cuddling with me. It made me feel so much better." He said with a wry smile. Hanna blushed.

"Im glad I was able to help." She whispered back. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek gently, letting it linger there for a second.

"So Emily and I are going to go into the forest to look for some food that will be useful to other people." Alison said, everyone nodded in agreement. They all went their separate ways.

Emily followed Alison into the woods of the island. "So are we really going to look for food?" Emily asked. Alison smiled.

"No, there's this rock I found. It kinda reminds me of the kissing rock." Alison said. Emily followed her through the woods, until they found the rock that actually did resemble it. "I dusted it off, so its cool to sit down." Alison mentioned. Emily sat down on the rock and Alison sat next to her.

"It reminds me of it too." Emily said with a small smile.

"I brought you here to finish what I started outside of that tent." Alison said. She smiled at leaned over to kiss her, but Emily backed away. Alison looked hurt.

"No Ali..I really want to kiss you. But, you're gonna have to fight for me." Emily said. She wanted to make sure Alison wasn't just doing this because she was horny and basically alone on the island. Alison nodded.

"So...talk to me. About anything. How are you feeling?" Alison asked sweetly. She intertwined her hands with Emily's. Emily though for a second. She didn't know how she was feeling. She didn't absolutely hate being on the island, but she didn't want to stay there either.

"I just miss school. I miss my mom and dad too. I just want everything to go back to normal." Emily said. "I regret ever agreeing to go on this stupid trip anyway." Emily said mentally slapping herself.

"I don't, this actually gave me the courage to tell you how I feel about you. So...I should thank the bermuda triangle." Alison said jokingly. Emily laughed.

"We aren't even in that region of the world." Emily stated.

"How do you know? We could be on Pluto right now." She said with confidence.

"If we were in Pluto, we'd be freezing our asses off." Emily said truthfully.

"So...you're heart is warm enough to keep a million people warm." Alison said sweetly. Emily smiled. She leaned over and kissed Ali on the cheek.

Ezra and Aria continued to try and figure out where they were. "Well I think we're either on Easter island or the Falklands islands." Aria stated.

"People live on those islands and we had already passed it on the plane." Ezra stated. Ezra licked his finger and held it up in the air. "A lot of wind...mild temperature at night and in the daytime...I have no fucking idea." He said. Spencer and Toby interrupted them.

"Actually...I think we're in on Colt island." Spencer said. (ITS NOT AN ACTUAL ISLAND) "No one has been here for hundreds of years, plus its way off the coast of New Zealand so the windy weather and mild weather would make sense." Spencer continued.

"Never heard of it." Aria said.

"Of course you haven't Aria...you're not Spencer." Toby claimed with a smile. Spencer gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"So...we've mostly likely crashed off the coast off New Zealand?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, it seems so." Toby said. Everyone nodded.

"Caleb, you can't just sit and drink all the alcohol...we might need it for wounds in case someone gets cut." Hanna said.

"My heart is cut so...yeah, I need to drink up." Caleb said with a smile. Hanna took the bottle and drank a swig. He looked at her confusedly.

"What? I'm having a bad day?" She said shrugging her shoulders before taking another long swig. She closed the tent so no one could see them. "Do think we're ever going to get out of here?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know Hanna. But I hope we do, I really want to go back home to my dog." Caleb said honestly. Hanna smiled, she cuddled up next to him. He actually really liked Hanna, she was cute, friendly, funny, and bubbly. Everything he liked in a girl. He had a feeling she liked him back, but he wasn't really that sure.

"We'll be fine Caleb. I promise." Hanna said before she drifted off to sleep with her head on his shoulder.

"Well, I think if you really want to get Aria to like you, you're gonna have to find a way to get off of this shit island." Noel said, as he lifted a piece of debris off the sand to uncover a black suitcase.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that? I don't even know where we are." Jake said. Noel started unzipping the suit case. Noel and Jake were surprised at what they saw. It was guns and grenades.

"What the actual fuck? Whoever this belongs to was planning to kill us." Noel said. Jake looked on the tag, Lucas Gottesman. "Holy shit, the little sicko was planning to kill us all on this fucking trip.

"Is he dead?" Jake asked worriedly.

"Yeah, got crushed by a bunch of debris." Noel said, actually mourning over the boys death. Jake nodded his head in sadness.

"We need to take this stuff, we could use it for hunting." Jake said, Noel nodded in agreement. They closed the suitcase, and brought it back to the tent area.

Alison and Emily continued talking. Alison really wanted to kiss Emily, she wanted to feel that spark, but she was going to respect that Emily wanted to go slow. She looked so cute, she actually had small dimples that people never really noticed. SHe had a super hot voice too. Her

voice could give you an eargasm. Crap now she was horny.

"So what would you think about that?" Emily asked. Shit, Alison hadn't listened to anything Emily had said for the past three minutes, she was too busy checking out her boobs. Emily smiled at Alison's confusion. "You weren't listening to anything I said were you?" Emily asked.

"No. Em, I'm sorry. Its just you look...hot." Alison blushed immediately after she said it. Emily smiled.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you." Emily said with a smile. Alison's face turned as red as the sun. Emily couldn't resist it, she leaned in and kissed Alison on the lips chastely. Alison smiled after it ended.

"Thanks, that calmed me down." Alison said with a smile. "We should probably head back." Emily nodded in agreement. She really enjoyed her time at this rock. Alison and Emily stood up together. Alison started walking away but Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her back into her. They were head to head, and body to body. Alison looked deep into Emily's brown eyes. "Yeah?" Alison asked quietly.

"I never really thanked you for helping me with my leg." Emily said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me Em, it was my pleasure." Alison said in the same whispered tone. Alison's breathing hitched. The sounds of nature made Alison's inside's flutter. The birds singing, the water trickling in a nearby waterfall, the light wind blowing through Emily, and Alison's hair. Everything was perfect about this moment. They stood there in silence staring at each other, taking in every detail about each other.

There was a strand of blonde hair in Alison's face. Emily reached up and tucked it behind Alison's ear. "You look beautiful Alison." Emily said honestly. Alison smiled. She left her hand on Alison's left cheek. She stroked Alison's soft skin.

"I love you Emily." Alison said softly, looking straight into Emily's brown pupils. Emily smiled. She wrapped her arms around Alison's waist. Alison, wrapped her arms around Emily's neck. They were much closer to each other if possible.

"I'm not sure if this a dream or not." Emily whispered.

"It isn't." Alison leaned in and kissed Emily on the lips, flicking her bottom lip with her tongue asking for entrance. Emily opened her lips a little giving Alison just the amount of space she needed to get in Emily's mouth. They battled for dominance and surprisingly Alison won. Emily smiled into the kiss. They broke apart after about two minutes.

They both took a deep breath trying to catch some air. "Woah." Emily simply said.

"I know." Alison said with a smirk. She intertwined her fingers with Emily's and they walked back together, hand in hand.

"Shit where were you guys? We were getting worried." Hanna said seriously. Emily was just gonna make up and excuse but Alison stopped her.

"We were together. Kissing." Alison simply said, at this she squeezed Emily's hand more. Everyone smiled at them.

"Okay, so we're like 200 miles off the coast of New Zealand. The island we're on is know as Colts Island." Spencer explained.

"Yes, so its in swimming distance of help. We need a fast, and strong swimmer." Toby said. everyone looked at Emily, except for Aliso, who was looking at everyone who was looking at Emily,

"I'll do it." Emily said. Alison looked at her like she was crazy.

"No you won't." Alison said. Emily nodded her away.

"Ali, I have to do this, I'm the best swimmer. And I'm super fast." She said.

"Emily, no." Alison said seriously.

"I'll do it." Jake said. Everyone looked surprisingly at him. "I know my way around the ocean's. I sailed so I know what the wind currents are like and what they mean, and I'm a swimmer. I'm all good." Jake said. Everyone nodded. He went with Spencer and Toby to get ready.

"Really Alison?" Emily asked.

"Yes Emily! In fact I'm more upset at you guys than I am at Emily!" Alison yelled.

"What why us?!" Hanna yelled.

"Because she's your best friend and you were about to let her go on a 20 day death trap!" Alison yelled.

"Well she does have a point." Aria said. Emily remained quiet.

"Your right Ali, it was a dangerous and stupid idea." Emily said. "I just wanted to help." She said.

"I know baby." Alison said, she leaned over and kissed Emily on the cheek.

"Aghhh fucking shit!" Noel yelled.

"Come on!" Emily yelled and they followed her to where he was.

**What did you guys think? Let me know. Thanks for all the reviews guys. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emily and Alison ran through the forest looking for Noel. "Oh god! Fuckk!" She said loudly. Emily and Alison found him up against a tree, then they saw someone who looked to be Mona Vanderwall below his waistline. Emily and Alison almost barfed.

"C'mon lets go." Alison whispered. Dragging Emily along with her. They started walking together. "i can't believe we just saw Mona giving Noel a blowjob." Alison said in disgust.

"Well, I don't blame him." Emily stated, Alison looked at her puzzlingly. "What? Mona's pretty hot." Emily said, shrugging her shoulders. Alison shot Emily daggers. "You're okay to I guess." Emily said, messing with Alison.

"Well I always thought jake had a nice body, maybe I should head back and help him prepare for his trip. I always did admire people who do things like that." Alison said, trying to make Emily jealous.

"Oh, two can play this game." Emily said with a smirk.

"Bring it on." Alison challenged.

Aria stuffed Jake's cargo shorts pockets with supplies. "Do you wanna remind me again why I'm wearing these giant things?" Jake asked. Aria smiled.

"Well, since these pockets are so gigantic it gives us room to stuff it with." Aria said. Jake smiled. She stood up. She looked him in the eye. "Thank you Jake...I don't know how I could ever thank you." Aria said sincerely.

"You know Aria...I've never told you this but...Ever since kindergarten I've had the biggest crush on you. So in sophomore year I woke up, went to the store and bought a bunch of white lilies. And I made red velvet cupcakes." Jake paused to wipe the tears from his eyes. Aria listened carefully. "I decided that was the day I was going to tell you how I felt. I got in my car and drove to school, I got out of the car and started walking across the parking lot. Before I know it I'm on the ground, and then in the hospital." Jake said.

"Thats what you were going to do the day you got hit with the car?" Aria asked guiltily. Jake nodded his head.

"And when I was in the hospital...everyone came to see me. And then you came in with Emily and Spencer...and him. Holding his hands. I decided then that I was done having feelings for you. But when I got out you smiled at me, and ruined my plan." Jake said. Aria reached up and wiped his tears away.

"Jake...you are an amazing guy. Really...And I'm honored that you like me. But you deserve better...I've been known to cheat, and throw things. I'm like Taylor Swift on her period." Aria joked.

"My point was...there is a way you could make it up to me...and I don't want a kiss or anything. I just want you to promise me that you won't let Ezra or any other guy ever treat you like shit." Jake said. Aria smiled. She leaned in and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"You deserve the best Jake…" Aria said. She hugged him tightly. Another tear rolled out of his eye as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I love you Aria Montgomery." Jake whispered. She frowned with sadness.

"I love you too Jake...just not like that." Aria said as

she sniffled.

"Its okay Aria." Jake said. They soon released from the hug.

"If we ever make it off of this Island Jake...I'm taking you on a date." Aria said with a smile. Jake smiled.

"I'd like that." He said showing his cheeky smile.

"What do you think about all of this?" Spencer asked.

"Well, I live for the moments that you can't put into words." Toby said. Spencer cuddled up even more into him. She loved the intellectual conversations that they had together. "How have you been feeling lately?" He asked.

"Tenuous." Spencer said simply.

"You and me both." Toby said, he leaned over and kissed Spencer on the cheek. "I love you Spencer." Toby said.

"I love you too Tobs." Spencer said, they drifted off the sleep in each others arms.

"Did they really have that whole conversation in front of us?" Hanna asked quietly referring to Spencer and Toby.

"Well, there isn't any where else to have a conversation and then fall asleep safely to on this island besides this tent." Caleb pointed out.

"Can you believe Jake is already gone?" Hanna asked sadly.

"No, he was my bro. Super laid back dude." Caleb said. Hanna laid her head on his shoulder.

"Do you guys mind shutting up? We were having a romantic moment." Spencer said.

"How is that fair? You're guys' moment was so much longer than ours." Caleb stated.

Suddenly Emily and Alison came in the tent. They cuddled up together. "Em?" Alison asked.

"Yeah Ali?" She replied.

"When I said I love you...you never said it back." Alison said sadly.

"I never said it back because...I'm not ready too yet. But that doesn't mean I don't. Because trust me I do. You are my favorite hello, and my hardest goodbye Alison." Emily said looking into the blonde's eyes. Hanna cleared her throat loudly. Emily and Alison looked at her.

"I really hate to ruin the 'The Fault in Our Stars' moment but we're trying to sleep. I need my beauty sleep." Hanna stated. Everyone in the tent chuckled.

"It wouldn't matter if you didn't sleep for 100 years, you would still look incredibly flawless Hanna." Emily said. Caleb looked at her weird.

"Emily, are you flirting with my girlfriend?" He asked. Emily laughed.

"What?! No way man, she's not my type." Emily said. Caleb took a deep breath.

"Whats wrong with me?" Hanna asked defensively.

"Nothing, its just...you're a little too much to handle at times." Emily said. Everyone made 'ooo' sounds.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hanna asked.

"it doesn't mean anything bad...you're just kind of high maintenance." Emily said truthfully. Hanna rolled her eyes.

"What about Spence, is she your type?" Hanna asked, trying to make Spencer feel the embarrassment that she had just felt.

"Yeah. Spencer's my type. She's smart, sarcastic, hot, and funny." Emily said. Spencer smiled.

"Well, I feel better about myself." Spencer said before going back to sleep.

"Oh god, I'm going to sleep." Hanna said. Alison laughed and they all fell silent. Noel came into the tent.

"Sup guys." He said.

"Shut the hell up Noel!" Everyone yelled.

"Geez, sorry." He said, getting into his spot next to Emily. Aria and Ezra came in.

"I can't believe it, he's literally swimming across the ocean." Aria said.

"Aria shut up...please." Toby said. Ezra and Aria rolled their eyes and got in the tent and slept.

**Sorry for the shirt and uninformative chapter. But, I hoped you guys liked it. **

**Oh, and yes the 'woah' and 'I know' part was a Faking Reference. **

**Follow, Favorite, and Review.**

**-Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Hanna and Emily walked through the forest of the island. "Hanna are you mad at me?" Emily asked softly.

"Yep." Hanna said as she continued to walk through the muddy wet ground.

"What did I do?" The brunette asked confusedly.

"You called me high fucking maintenance. Which is a joke considering you're dating Alison. She's like a mixture of Madonna, Mariah Carey, Iggy Azalea and Justin Bieber all rolled into one." Hanna said sarcastically.

"Hanna Im sorry I didn't mean it." Emily said.

"Yeah you did." She said rolling her eyes. Emily saw a relatively smaller redwood tree shaking a lot. It was about the height of a 16 wheeler truck going up and down. Suddenly the tree started coming down. Emily shoved Hanna out of the way and it fell on Emily's ribcage. Hanna had to take a second too get up and she ran over to Emily.

"Oh my god Emily?! Are you okay?!" Hanna yelled.

"No Hanna, I'm not okay. I probably have broken ribs, a ruptured spleen, and maybe even a bruised spine." Emily said coughing. Hanna tried to lift the tree and made sounds grunting trying to give herself more power put it was no use. Emily was yelling in pain.

"Stop Hanna! Stop!" Hanna immediately stopped. Emily coughed more violently.

"Ezra...you seriously brought books?" Aria asked.

"Yeah, its always great too read the classics." He said. Ezra thought for a second. "Wanna play a game?" He asked. Aria nodded her head in excitement. "I'll recite a line from a book and and you have to tell me what book it is." Ezra said.

"Sure." Aria said.

"_My thoughts are stars I cannot fathom into constellations." _He said.

"John Green. The Fault in Our Stars." Aria said with confidence.

"_I volunteer as tribute!" _He said with a smile.

"Oh come Ezra thats the easiest shit ever...Its the hunger games." Aria said.

"_Peter would probably throw a party if I stopped breathing." _

"Divergent." Aria answered.

"I love you." Ezra said as he grabbed Aria's hand.

"Ezra...thats to hard they say that in a lot of books." Aria said.

"I wasn't talking about books." Ezra said with a smile. Aria smiled. Ezra leaned in to kiss her. Aria kissed him back. Ezra responded by pushing against against the wall of the tent that was behind them. They kissed each other with so much passion that Aria and Ezra was seeing stars. Ezra's tongue ran across Aria's bottom lip and she opened her mouth to let their tongues explore each others mouths. He ran his fingers through Aria's soft dark brown hair and pulled her closer. They pulled away from each other to catch a breath.

Ezra had a cute goofy grin on his face. Aria smiled. "I love you too Ezra." She said giving him one last kiss on the cheek before they returned to playing the game that they were playing prior to their hot makeout session.

"Caleb you can't just climb up a palm tree to get coconuts." Noel said. Caleb looked at him weirdly.

"Yes I can, and I will." He said. Noel grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Caleb. I will kick your ass myself if you even think about doing that. You're ribs still aren't fully healed yet...Plus I don't' think you want to injure yourself further. You may not be able to get laid..Plus Hanna said if anything happened to you she'd kill me so…" Noel said.

"Wow Noel, thanks for thinking about me." He said honestly giving Noel a respectful look.

"I'm really not as much of a dick as everyone thinks I am." He said. "I'll climb up the tree and get us a couple. Just prepared to catch them." He said as he stepped up to the Palm Tree and started climbing. In a minute he was at the top and started dropping coconuts and and Caleb was catching them. After his grip around the tree was getting weaker he came down. He grabbed the some of the coconuts.

"I could've carried them." Caleb said.

"I know, I'm just being helpful." He said as they walked off.

"Emily...stay awake." Hanna said. Emily coughed weakly, more blood came out of her mouth.

"I think...I think I know why I'm coughing up blood. I'm drowning in my own blood." Emily closed her eyes. Hanna was holding Emily's hand tightly. "My lungs...have probably punctured and they are filling with blood." Emily said.

"Oh god Em, this is my fault. If I wasn't being a bitch I wouldn't have been standing there and the tree wouldn't have fallen on any of us." Hanna said tearing up.

"Han...stop this is my fault I was a jerk to you." She said weakly. She coughed up more blood.

"I'm going to go get help." Hanna said. Emily tightened her grip on Hanna's hand.

"Please don't leave me Hanna...I don't want to die alone." Emily said as she looked into Hanna's blue eyes. Hanna sobbed.

"I am not going to let you die Emily. You better stay alive." She warned. Emily smiled.

"Its nice to see you still have some faith in me." Emily said once again weakly. Her eyes were closing for long periods and barley opening.

"I will always have faith in you Emily...But you have to believe in yourself too make it through this Em." Hanna said wiping her tears away. "There has to be a way to save you." Hanna thought. She got up and paced the forest ground, snapping little twigs and stepping on brown and orange leaves with each step she took.

"Hanna...there is no saving me...Now please. Let me spend my last two minutes with my best friend." Emily said. Hanna got down on the ground and held Emily's hand tightly. "Follow your passions Han." The only reason Emily said Hanna's nickname was because she was to weak to say the blonde's whole name.

"I don't have any passion." Hanna said.

"Ignoring your passions...is like dying a very very slow death...kind of like I am now." Emily joked, but Hanna didn't smile.

"How are you not freaking out?" Hanna asked in tears.

"Because...I don't want to go out of this world leaving you too think that I wasn't ready to leave...That will make mourning a lot harder for everyone." Emily said.

"Emily...sometimes you're too sweet for your own good." Hanna said with a small smile.

"There's no one I would rather die besides...not even Ali." Emily said.

"Why not her? She's the love of your life." Hanna said. Emily smiled.

"That may be true...I am very much in love with her...but you Hanna. You're my rock. You helped me come to terms with who I am. If it came down to it...If I had to choose between the two of you, I'd choose you in a heartbeat." Emily said honestly. Hanna was more than her best friend, she was her sister.

"I'd choose you over Caleb in a heartbeat too Em." Hanna said truthfully. Hanna thought for a second. "Emily does your side even hurt?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily whispered.

"Does anything hurt?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily admitted.

"Emily...you aren't dying from drowning on you own blood. I think you're dying of sadness." Hanna said. "This is your body giving up on life, because you're brain told it to, because you gave up on life." Hanna said.

"Hanna...I'm still dying." Emily said.

"Emily, I have to go...Too get Alison...She'll cheer you up. Stay awake for three minutes and I promise I'll be back." Hanna got up quickly before Emily could protest.

**What did you guys think about the chapter? Did you get emotional? Man, I just love Ezria...I want a relationship like that. They are my least favorite relationship of all the endgames...but still love them. Next Chapter Emison, Spoby, and Haleb. And Noel continues to not be a dick. **

**-Angel **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Alison and Hanna trudged through the forest. "A tree fell on her?! How the hell did a tree fall on her?!" Alison said as they continued running.

"She pushed me out of the way!" Hanna said. A few minutes later they finally found her.

"Em, oh my god." Alison said. She grabbed Emily's hand.

"Ali...please go. I don't want you to see me like this." The brunette said.

"No Em, stay with me here. You are stronger than this okay...I love you. I love you more than anyone else on this earth. I love you more than I love myself. Please Em, stay here with me." Alison pleaded.

"Ali...I...I love you too." Emily said weakly. She started closing her eyes.

"Emily! No! You keep your eyes open!" Alison yelled. She squeezed Emily's hand. Emily's eyes fluttered open. Hanna made her way to Emily's side and held her other hand.

"Em, stay here with us. we're gonna need you. You're the lesbian, you have to survive." Hanna joked.

Emily smiled lightly. "Em, if you stay awake maybe you'll fulfill your dream of getting laid by Alison." Hanna said.

"Yeah Em, I may not be Fred Flintstone, but I can make your bedrock." Alison flirted. Emily smiled. She took a deep breath. "Why'd you take a deep breath Em?" Alison leaned into Emily's eat and her lips touched Emily's earlobe. "Are you turned on?" Alison asked.

Emily coughed in embarrassment. "Wow, I did not need to hear that." Hanna said. "I'll give you guys a couple of minutes, I'm going to get the guys to help you get this tree off of you." Hanna continued getting up.

"What do women and tornadoes have in common?" Emily blushed at the closeness between the two. "They both moan like hell when they come, and they take the house when they leave." Alison said. Emily laughed. Alison touched Emily's face. "I love you so much Em." Alison said. "You need to stay here with us. Don't give up." She said as a single tear rolled out of her eyes.

Something clicked inside of Emily's brain. It was like she was able to think and move, and feel again. "Ali, get this tree off of me." Emily said.

"Its too heavy. The guys are on their way." Alison said. Emily nodded.

"I need to tell you something, while we were on the plane right before we crashed, I was using my phone." Emily said.

"Em, its important that you don't tell the others that. I don't think its your fault. But they will." Alison said honestly. I nodded.

"Okay." Emily said. A couple of minutes later Noel, Caleb, Toby, Ezra, and Spencer came to help.

"Damn, that's a big ass tree. Its possibly the only thing bigger than my penis." Noel said in shock. They all just ignored his comment. They each got on a side of a tree and started lifting. They were grunting and making sounds because it was also heavy. They lifted it barely enough for Emily to roll from under from under it. They dropped the tree.

"You okay Em?" Noel asked. Everyone was surprised at the amount of kindness he just showed. Emily looked at him in confusion and shock. He extended his hand to help her up. She accepted it and he pulled her up. He pulled a twig out of her hair and then looked back at everyone. "I'll see you guys later." He said before walking off. Everyone walked away from Emily and Alison. Emily stared at her.

"I know that you have doubt's about us, and about how I feel about you." Alison said. Emily nodded. "I'm full of insecurities and disappointments. But, I promise you there's a part of me worth keeping." Alison said sincerely. Emily brought her in for a hug. She put her thumb on the blonde's bottom lip and looked into her ocean blue orbs.

"Your lips look lonely, would they like to meet mine?" Emily asked. Alison smiled.

"I think they would." Alison said. Emily slowly pulled Alison into her for a kiss. Their lips touched and it was like fireworks. Alison tilted her head to the side to deepen the kiss. Alison pur her thumbs in the belts loops of Emily's black jeans. Then she slowly ran her small warm hands over Emily's stomach. Emily pulled away suddenly.

"Ah shit that hurt." Emily said clutching her sides and stomach. Alison walked over closer to her.

"Let me see your stomach." She said.

"Ali, its fine." Emily said, trying to reassure her, but it was too no avail.

"Let me see Em." Alison ordered. Emily sighed and slowly lifted up her shirt. She had a bruise the size of a watermelon on her stomach and rib area. It was purple and black and had specks of yellow and orange in it. Alison sniffled. This was her fault. "This is all my fault I should have come with you guys and the tree hit me." She said as she wiped tears out of her eyes.

"Hey, hey. This isn't your fault. I pushed Hanna out of the way. I mean it was kind of romantic of me. The least you could do is give me like a neck massage." Emily said jokingly, as she wiped a hot tear off of her cheek. Alison smiled and laughed softly.

"You can have anything you want." Alison said.

"I don't need anything Ali, just you." Emily said romantically. Alison leaned in and kissed her.

So sorry for the late update guys. It was finals week and I was studying. So if you were a fan of my other story 'Supernatural Little I published a sequel to it yesterday. Its called 'Supernatural Little Liars Two' thanks for reading.

-Angel


	7. Chapter 7

Alison's POV

We were all in the tent cuddled up together. It was an especially cold night. That was the only way to get me to be this close to Noel Khan. "So what exactly is gonna happen when one of you get your periods?" Noel suddenly asked. Everyone just stared at him in disbelief.

"Noel, it seems like you're on your period everyday with your constant bitching and moaning about how you can't seem to get your dick wet." Ezra said.

"Damn Fitz. Shots fired! I mean at least when my mom used to drop me off at school she didn't get a fine for littering." Noel fired back. I sunk my head into Emily's shoulder so Ezra wouldn't see me laughing.

"You know what Noel you are so stupid." Ezra said.

"I would call you stupid back, but that would be an insult to stupid people." Noel fired back. That was one of Noel's qualities that didn't make me want to kick his nuts in…he was the king of comebacks.

"Can both of you imbeciles both shut the hell up?!" Toby yelled. "Most of us are trying to sleep!" He yelled.

"We told you the exact same thing when you were making out with Spencer last night!" Aria yelled.

"Don't bring me into the shorty!" Spence yelled. Damn, this island was fucking everyone up.

"I may be short but I can still kick your ass!" Aria yelled. I was surprised Emily, Hanna, and I had remained silent through this whole ordeal. Caleb was always quiet…That didn't surprise me all that much. Hanna and Emily literally started laughing out loud. They were historical.

"Aria I love you to death but…that would never happen." Hanna said wiping a tear out of her eye from the amount of hysteria Aria had just produced.

"Thank you…" Spencer muttured to herself.

"Shut up Hanna!" Aria yelled.

"Hey, piss off Aria." Emily said protectively.

"Mind your own business Emily." Ezra said.

"Hey, back off my girl Ezra." I said firmly, but not yelling at him. Caleb had still remained completely silent, just watching the conflict unravel quickly.

"Yeah Ezra. Your just pissed because Emily's name is better than yours." Noel said. I high five him as a sign of appreciation.

"No it isn't!" He defended.

"Yeah it is. The name Ezra reminds me of the shit that I took this morning." Toby said non chalantly.

"Yeah plus Emily is a lot hotter than you are so…" Spencer said. Emily smirked and winked at the brunette.

"Did you just wink at her?" I asked Emily jealously.

"Uh…" Was all that came out of her mouth.

"Jeez Alison, your always so controlling." Spencer said rolling her eyes at me.

"I'm sorry Spencer," I started in a sarcastic tone. "But how is being upset that my girlfriend winked at you controlling?" I asked.

"What?!" Hanna said angrily. "I'm the only friend you can wink at. What happened to team Hannily?!" She said in disbelief.

"Everyone shut the fuck up! Now! God danm it is 20 fucking degrees outside and you are wasting energy arguing about nonsense!" Caleb started. "Just stay close to each other for warmth! The next person who talks is going to be dropkicked out of the tent by me!" He yelled seriously.

We all snuggled up together and no one said another word for the whole freezing cold night.

NOEL'S POV

"So what do you think happened?" I asked Emily as we walked in the forest, with our guns in hand ready to hunt for animals. We both had M40A1 sniper riffles. I noticed she tensed up a little bit at my question.

"On the plane?" She asked me. I nodded yes. "I'm not sure…maybe to much turbulence or something." We both set our materials down and camped out on a small hill, looking through or scopes and with or our naked eyes for deer, or anything else that was edible. The silence and antagony of waiting was killing me.

"Wanna hear a joke?" I pondered.

"Sure why not?" She said, which surprised me a little.

"Okay what did one lesbian vampire say to the other lesbian vampire?" I asked, snickering already from the joke.

"Noel…" Emily warned,bstill looking through her scope.

"See you next month." I said, and started laughing quietly, being careful not to alert wildlife. Emily laughed.

"That was disgusting man." She said, still laughing. "But it was funny as fuck." She said, her laughter dying down.

"Look its a baby deer." I whispered, pointing in the direction of the animal.

"Noel we are not going to kill Bambi." Emily said.

"Emily I am hungry as hell." I said seriously. She took a break from looking into the scope to look at me.

"Go eat Mona, the least you could do is return the favor." She said with a smirk.

"Whatever. Look there's a baby bear over that way." I said, quietly. Once again pointing in the direction of the animal.

"We aren't going to kill Boo." She said. Was she serious?

"Yes we are." I said sternly.

"You kill boo, I kill you…Besides Yogi and Poo are probably around here somewhere.

"Did you find cannabis on this island and not tell me?" I asked her. She was literally. She just ignored my question. "Emily! Its a pig! Its a pig! We can make fucking bacon!" I yelled quietly.

"No, that's Piglet." She said.

"You know what? I'm killing that pig. I am hungry and we are going to eat that pig. I looked into the scope and shot…I missed though. Catching the pigs attention. It turned its attention to us.

"Noel that isn't a pig! Its a fucking wild boar!" Emily yelled at me.

"It still counts as a pig though." I pointed out. She hurriedly got up and pulled me up.

"Come on, if there's one there and we kill it we'll have to kill 10 more. Those things run in packs. I got the gun and we ran off. We hurriedly got back to the sandy area where we were before.

"Hey that was fast, no animals huh?" Spencer asked us.

"Not exactly…" Emily said, shrugging, as she rubbed a bead of sweat off her forehead with her sleeve.

"Yeah there were tons of animals. Tigers, and Anaconda's everywhere." I said over egzagerating a little bit, well maybe a lot.

"Nicki Minaj is on the island?!" Hanna said suddenly coming up, and jumping up and down clapping.

"No Hanna…he was talking about snakes." Spencer corrected her as usual.

"No you shut the fuck up!" Toby yelled as he pushed Ezra. What the actual fuck was going on with everyone?

"Oh you are just pissed because you will never be the man your mother was!" Ezra yelled. Damn, that was a low blow. Even for me. Toby tackled Ezra to the ground, and from there they were just rolling around throwing punches every now and then.

"You aren't going to stop them?" Emily asked me.

"Fuck no Emily." I said seriously. "My face is everything."

EMILY'S POV

"What's going on babe?" Alison asked me.

"They…are fighting." I said in disbelief. Finally Caleb and Noel made their way over and seperated Toby and Ezra. We saw the difference in their faces. Toby barley had a scratch.

"Shit! It looks like Ezra's face was on fire on someone put out the fire with a fork." I said.

"Really Emily?" Aria asked ad she got up to walk over to Ezra.

"Yeah! Go Tobs!" Spencer yelled.

"So is Nicki Minaj here or not?" Hanna asked me.

"Fucking kill me…" I muttered to Alison.

Sorry for the late updates! I've been sick plus I broke my computer so I've updating on my phone and that's super hard...I just watched If I stay and I cried like a baby. I liked it better than the fault in our stars. Hope you guys liked the chapter. Check out my new story. "supernatural Little Liars Two". it's the Sequel to my other story "supernatural little liars". Sorry for any mistakes.


	8. Chapter 8

CALEB'S POV

"Okay, what is it you are upset about?" I asked Toby, he was my best friend here on the island. He was like a brother to me. I was surprising myself with the amount of maturity that I had shown through this whole plane crashing thing.

"I don't know dude. Its just, I'm really stressed about everything and Ezra was just pushing me off the edge man." He said as squeezed more juice from the oranges into the large pot. My guess was he was making Orange juice for a date with Spencer or something, it was so impressive that even in situations like this he managed to be a super romantic guy.

"How'd he push you off the edge?" I asked him. He stopped squeezing the oranges for a second and looked out into the clear blue sky.

"I was just so angry man. I'm gonna let you in on a secret…I was going to propose to Spence on this trip. But…the ring is lost. I was just so fucking pissed off, that I snapped. I bottled up all my emotions and took it out on Ezra." He said to me. He looked troubled, all of us had been looking troubling lately.

"Anger doesn't solve anything, it builds up hatred and can destroy everything. Our little group is barley holding together man." I said before sipping some of the water Hanna had purified for me. I passed the aluminum bottle to Toby, beckoning him to take a sip. He declined.

"Honestly, do you think Jake's alive?" Toby asked. I sighed and then crossed my legs.

"I hope and pray that he is. Jake was, or is, I don't know….But he's a real man. Not only, because he is out there floating around in the ocean dead, or swimming his little ass off for us either." I started. Toby urged me to continue with his eyes. "Jake didn't sleep with a hundred girls, he kept on chasing after the girl he wanted, even though he had 99 other girls chasing after him. Jake loves his friends, and he always gives us everything we need. He was smart and kind and protective. He is out there fighting to stay alive for us!" I suddenly started getting emotional and riled up. "So to answer your question…Yes I do think he's alive. Because he is a real authentic man, more of a man than all of us combined." I finished

EZRA'S POV

" 't know what happened Aria, I was just pissed off. I really wanted to fight something, or someone. I didn't care if I lost or not. I just needed to feel something…I was trying to confirm that this isn't a dream. I needed to wakeup from my nightmare." I said honestly.

"And you woke up from it only to realize you live the nightmare every day." Aria finished.

"I can't explain how bad this feels. I feel so dark, and I feel so empty." I said. "I wish I died in that plane crash." I said truthfully. I was 18 and I was a highschool student just like everyone else. What did I do to deserve this type of treatment?

"Ezra, do not talk like that! Okay, I love you. And I would have died if you died in that crash." She grabbed my chin and made me turn to face to face her.

"I love you Ezra and so does everyone else. Everyone is just super stressed out right now. And they're taking it out on you." Aria finished.

She was probably right, but even if she is…That wouldn't change the fact that I felt worthless and wanted my life to end…luckily for me my dream would soon come true.

EMILY'S POV

"Hanna,you don't even know how to shoot a gun." I told the blonde.

"I know, but holding a gun makes me look sexy." She said. Spencer and I rolled our eyes at her antics. We were sitting on the same hill that I was sitting on with Noel yesterday. I was supposed to take him with me, but Alison was forcing him to hangout with her…We were all secretly betting that they would get into a fight. It would be interesting to see considering both of their ego's are higher than the Statue of Liberty.

"So how are things going with Caleb?" Spencer asked Hanna.

"Pretty well. We are starting to become…active again." I accidentally shot my gun at what Hanna said, earning a look from both girls.

"On a fucking island?! Were are you guys doing it? It tree's?" I asked. Hanna and Spencer laughed.

"I'd never tell." Hanna said.

"It's not that big of a deal Emily, I think all of the couples are pretty active…well except for you and Alison of course." Spencer said.

"Yeah, I don't want to be. Having sex in the forest sounds…painful. I mean there's sticks and leaves and its always moist." I said, blushing at the thought of Ali and I…together.

"Its actually kinda hot. Especially if like Caleb's wearing red and black plaid. It makes me feel like he's a lumberjack." Hanna said in awe.

"Okay Hanna. I think that's enough dirty talk." Spencer said.

"Wait…red and black plaid?" I questioned. Hanna nodded, looking at me questioningly. "I'm missing my red and black plai d shirt!" I yelled at Hanna. Spencer laughed.

"Oh, no wonder. I was wondering why it looked so small on him." Hanna said.

"Tell he can keep it, I never want that thing back." I said with digust. Spencer and Hanna laughed once again.

Alison's POV

Noel and I were sitting on a tree trunk in the forest together. "Do you miss him?" I asked Noel.

"Yeah, I do miss Jake. He was my best friend." Noel started. Over the course of time we'd been here I had seen such a dramatic change in Noel. He was still the same joker that he used to be but, it was different somehow.

"He's going to be okay Noel." I said reassuring him. He smiled for a response, but it wasn't a sneaky smile or a smirk, it was genuine. I smiled back at him.

"If Jake hadn't gone, and hadn't volunteered…Would you have let Emily go?" He asked me. I thought about it for a second.

"No. I would have done everything I could to stop her, but if she did it anyway. I would have gone with her." I said honestly.

"Emily is a really good person. She fights, she's smart, she's even laughs at my lesbian jokes. She's a keeper Alison, if you fuck this up with her I might have to kill you." He said jokingly.

"I would let you." I said with a chuckle. I looked around the Forrest and in took the beautiful nature. The smell of pine and…was that?..Was that Cannabis? I recognized the skunky smell that had a tint of a lemonish smell to it. That was definitely Cannabis. "Do you smell that?" I asked Noel.

"Yeah, I do. I thought I was imagining things." He said. We both hurriedly got off the tree trunk. We looked around the surrounding area for the green plant that kind of looked like a deformed leafy star.

"Noel! Its right here! Its right here man!" I yelled in excitement. He came over. He looked at the plants in amazement.

"Wow, this island doesn't suck so much after all." He said.

What did you guys think? Sorry that there wasn't a lot of humor to the story. So someone was wondering why I pick on Ezra so much…He had a big storyline coming up and you just saw a little bit of it. I'm happy you guys like Noel so much, he is also going to have a big storyline. Next chapter there will be Spoby, and Haleb moments. And a touch of Emison. Plus more Bromance!

-Angel


End file.
